Janaff/Supports
With Oscar C Support *'Oscar:' Um... Hi there. *'Janaff:' Yes? *'Oscar:' Hello! ...Um... Nice weather today! *'Janaff:' Can I help you with something? *'Oscar:' No, not really. I'm just... *'Janaff:' So, you want nothing from me then? What an odd fellow. Well then, I'll be going. I don't get these beorc at all. *'Oscar:' Dangit, Oscar! You messed that up! Stupid! Stupid! Aw, how am I supposed to do this?! I've never dealt with these bird tribes before... But we're allies! We have to learn to communicate with each other... I'll do it right next time! B Support *'Oscar:' Uh...hey there. *'Janaff:' Yes? *'Oscar:' We meet again! Ha ha! Haaa... Uh...sorry about the other day. I don't have much...experience talking to laguz, so... Hey, is there anything you don't understand about our company?! Maybe I can help! *'Janaff:' No, not particularly. Why? *'Oscar:' Well, I just thought... I mean, I have a young brother that's just about your age... ...Come on, Oscar, get it together... Um... Wow, you laguz are just so incredible! I mean, even a small kid like yourself can fight so-- *'Janaff:' Did you just call me a child?! *'Oscar:' W-what's wrong? *'Janaff:' See here! I'm not a child! I'm over 100 years old! *'Oscar:' Wha...? A hundred...years...? *'Janaff:' I don't know how old you are, but no one calls me a child to my face and lives to tell about it! Don't you EVER call me that again! Got it, human!? *'Oscar:' Oh yeah, got it! Totally! Look, I'm really... *'Oscar:' Darn it, Oscar! Stupid! So stupid! Now you've really ticked him off! Man, what was I thinking? Now I have to go apologize. Again! Probably screw that up, too... Aaargh! So stupid! A Support *'Oscar:' Uuuummm... *'Janaff:' Yes? Oh. You. *'Oscar:' Look, I'm really, really sorry about what I said the other day. Please forgive my ignorance. *'Janaff:' Ha! Well...I guess it's all right. As long as you don't do it again. By the way, how old are you? I can never tell with you beorc. *'Oscar:' I'm twenty-four. *'Janaff:' Twenty-four!? TWENTY-FOUR?! You don't even have a full set of feathers yet! You're a child! A suckling babe! I can't believe that the beorc send children out to battle! How can you be so cold and heartless?! *'Oscar:' Uh...well-- *'Janaff:' What's your name, little one? *'Oscar:' O-Oscar? *'Janaff:' Janaff. But you can call me Uncle Janny. No wonder you said such rude things. Heck, I'm surprised you can even talk! *'Oscar:' Yeah, it's...um...surprising all right. I'm pretty bright for my age. *'Janaff:' Well, it's the duty of an elder to guide an ignorant child until he can fly. I forgive your rude remarks. If you ever need anything, come find me. If you have a bad nightmare or something, Unkie Janny will tuck you in. All right? *'Oscar:' Y-yes. Of course. Thank you. That'll be...a real help. With Shinon C Support *'Janaff:' Ho! You there! Halt! *'Shinon:' ... *'Janaff:' Hey, did you hear me? I said halt! *'Shinon:' Who are you? *'Janaff:' I'll ask the questions, thanks. Hmmm... I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you a new recruit? State your name and unit. *'Shinon:' I don't have time to answer questions from ignorant half-breeds. *'Janaff:' W-what? What did you call me!? Hey! I'm talking to you, jerk! *'Shinon:' Say that again... Go ahead. It'll be the last thing you ever say. *'Janaff:' I'm not afraid of you, human! Crossing me is the worst decision you'll ever make. *'Shinon:' ... *'Janaff:' ... *'Shinon:' You're lucky, half-breed. I'll let you go this time. *'Janaff:' Pah! It's me who's letting you go. And don't forget it, human! B Support *'Shinon:' Oh, look, it's the half-breed birdbrain. What a pleasant surprise. Peck anyone lately? *'Janaff:' Don't start with me, you human jerk. *'Shinon:' I hear you're a bodyguard for the king of Phoenicis. Not a bad gig... considering how scrawny you are. *'Janaff:' I hear you knew Greil for ages. They say he betrayed his men and aided Daein before fleeing to Crimea. *'Shinon:' Are you calling him a traitor?! Dastard! You'll die for that! No... I'm not going to do this. I'm a true mercenary. I'm won't give you the satisfaction of a free fight. *'Janaff:' ...I don't get you, human. You have no clan and no master... What are you fighting for? *'Shinon:' I fight to live. That's all. Doesn't everyone? It's not like people kill each other for fun. *'Janaff:' You don't? *'Shinon:' What? *'Janaff:' You don't kill for fun? You don't enjoy it? *'Shinon:' No. Why, do you? *'Janaff:' I thought you humans...liked to kill. That's why you make weapons. Why you hunt animals for sport. *'Shinon:' Ha! We make weapons to protect ourselves from you half-breeds! Only wealthy bluestockings with too much time on their hands hunt for sport! *'Janaff:' ... *'Shinon:' Man, what an idiot... *'Janaff:' Wait! I have more questions! Rrrr! Human jerk! A Support *'Janaff:' Oh. There you are. *'Shinon:' ... *'Janaff:' Shinon, right? Do you have a moment? *'Shinon:' Huh? Oh, it's the half-breed birdbrain! Life is full of surprises, and not all of them are the good kind. *'Janaff:' Don't lash out at me, you huma... Er... I'm sorry about the other day. *'Shinon:' Y-you're what? *'Janaff:' I misunderstood the beorc. I thought all beorcs liked killing, and that we could never learn to live with one another. *'Shinon:' Why did you join Ike's army if you feel that way? Did the king order it? *'Janaff:' No. The relationship with our king is not one-sided like that. If we do not deem the king's orders to be right and just, we will not obey them. *'Shinon:' Then why did you join? *'Janaff:' Commander Ike saved one of my friends in Serenes. Though my first duty is always as Prince Reyson's bodyguard, I also hope to return the favor. I trust the commander. I...like him. *'Shinon:' Ha! At least someone does. *'Janaff:' Hm? *'Shinon:' I've always hated Ike. He gets everything handed to him and takes it all for granted. *'Janaff:' But that's not his fault, is it? One can't decide their parentage. *'Shinon:' ...Nah, I suppose it's not his fault. But you know what? It's my choice to feel this way, so I'll keep doing it. *'Janaff:' Heh. You've got that right. *'Shinon:' Wait, wait. Why am I talking about this stuff with you? *'Janaff:' You know what, Shinon? You kind of... You remind me of me when I was young. *'Shinon:' Huh? *'Janaff:' I used to be quite the daredevil before I grew into adulthood. Nothing ever seemed to please me. *'Shinon:' How old are you, anyway? *'Janaff:' I'm a bit over 110 years old. *'Shinon:' Wha--?! You half-br...you guys must have a different way of counting than us humans. *'Janaff:' Don't spring, summer, fall, and winter make a year in your calendar, too? *'Shinon:' So if I'm twenty-seven, you must be at least...eighty-five years older than me! *'Janaff:' Indeed. So give me some respect, you young pup. If you run into trouble in the future, come see me. I'll give you the kind of advice that only an elder can give. *'Shinon:' Oh, hey! Hold on! Um...tell me more about your life. You've seen a lot, you know? With Lucia C Support *'Lucia:' You must be a Phoenicis knight. *'Janaff:' Eh? *'Lucia:' I don't believe I've had the pleasure. I am Lucia of Crimea, a vassal of Princess Elincia. I wish to tender my cordial thanks for the aid and succor your country has granted us. Will you accept it? *'Janaff:' Uh... Sure, why not? *'Lucia:' ... *'Janaff:' ...I mean, um... Thanks for your courtesy. I'm Janaff. I am here at the command of our king. So if you really want to thank someone, you should thank our king. *'Lucia:' Very well. Although telling him in person would give me much pleasure, such luxuries are not feasible under the circumstances. Please give my regards to King Tibarn. Long life to him! Huzzah! *'Janaff:' ...All righty then... *'Lucia:': What is it? *'Janaff:' Well, I don't know that we need the formality. I mean, we're fighting in the same army, right? Right...? Hey, I've got a better idea! Let's go have a wild night on the town to fortify our new friendship! I'm buying! *'Lucia:' Oh, I could not. My father would not approve of me going out without a chaperon. *'Janaff:' What? Such a shame! You look like a gorgeous woman, but you're still a child? I can never tell how old you beorcs are! *'Lucia:' ... B Support *'Janaff:' My homeland of Phoenicis is bordered by the South Sea. It's a wonderful place to live. There aren't that many of us, and everyone gets along... I've seen many countries with my own eyes, but Phoenicis is the best! *'Lucia:' Did Phoenicis have diplomatic relations with other countries? *'Janaff:' No, we don't associate with the others. We used to be allied with Serenes... until those cursed humans destroyed it. And Kilvas is ruled by a cunning and heartless king. We have no trust for him. *'Lucia:' Did you ever associate with beorc countries? *'Janaff:' Ha! That'll never happen! After the slaughter of Serenes, the beorc became our enemy. *'Lucia:' I do not blame you for your anger... But as I have said, Crimea wishes to establish diplomatic relations with you. Our late king advocated friendship with the laguz, and enjoyed a good rapport with King Caineghis of Gallia. *'Janaff:' So I hear. Look, most Phoenicians would be perfectly happy living their entire lives without outside contact... But I suppose a friendship with Crimea is possible. If our king so decides. *'Lucia:' And what do you think? *'Janaff:' What do I think? Huh... I used to loathe huma...beorc. Even hearing the word made me angry. But... Now I think friendship is possible. That's all because I met you. *'Lucia:' Oh... Well... Thank you. I am glad to be of assistance. A Support *'Lucia:' In Crimea, we dream of peace for all people. Friendship that transcends nation, creed, and race. Beorc and laguz, living in harmony. *'Janaff:' Transcending race, huh? Crimea is an odd country. I heard you even let laguz live within your borders! *'Lucia:' Yes, due to our bond with King Caineghis. And now, Princess Elincia hopes to establish such alliances with other laguz nations. *'Janaff:' It's a pretty thought. But do you think that a friendship which transcends nation, creed, and race will come so easily? *'Lucia:' It will not be easy, but it can be-- *'Janaff:' For example. You know that Phoenicis and Begnion used to be bitter enemies, right? *'Lucia:' Yes, I know. *'Janaff:' The apostle finally recognized the Serenes massacre, but who knows how long it'll take that news to spread over the country? Before that happens, there could be more fighting. War might erupt anew. If so, whose side will you choose? *'Lucia:' I would-- *'Janaff:' It'll be Begnion. Come on! Am I wrong? And in the eyes of Phoenicis, Crimea is nothing more than a Begnion colony. Which means I'll fight against you. *'Lucia:' Princess Elincia would do everything in her power to avoid such a war. However, I am her loyal vassal. In the event of conflict, my path is clear. *'Janaff:' Same here. The king's ally is my ally. And the king's enemy... But if I can help it, I'd rather not fight a good-looking woman like you! Dinner would be much more enjoyable. *'Lucia:' I agree, Janaff. When this war is over and Crimea rebuilt...let's meet again. Not as enemies, but as friends. *'Janaff:' I hope you'll be old enough to go out without a chaperon by then! *'Lucia:' I hope so as well. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports